redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferretmaiden
Hi Ferretmaiden, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:47, 13 May 2009 Hello and may I be the first to welcome you to Redwall Abbey! I am Shieldmaiden, or SM, I hope you have fun here! If you like Fan fiction, click here for a list! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Some useful links: Hollyfire's User List How to make a customized signature by Sambrook teh Otter Welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Martin II Talk! 01:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) On your user page it said that you liked the book Taggerung. could you read Taggerung Quest? It's a sequel to Taggerung. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hey I don't mind at all! Ok, so ye've read Taggerung Quest- now did you know about the sequel? Battle for Southsward I know title stinks Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) OMG another ferret :D Anyways, hi! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Fren, and you can always ask me for an illustration. Plus, you can read my fanfics, Fren's Quest or Avenger Tubistia! Thanks, and I hope you'll enjoy your time here! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 15:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) You've read Sunrise too! Personally, I don't really like that book. It was kinda boring in my opinion. And I liked Hollyleaf at the start of the series, but her endless worrying about the warrior code made my rating of her go down. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) actualy my favorite is jayfeather. im kinda in love with him. but i was sad mad about hollyleaf killing ashfur. update RTN Do yo want to be alerted for updates? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) no thanks Headline text nah. all i want is my story read. no updates please. Cool! My fav. character is Jayfeather too! Did you notice things seemed to get better after Hollyleaf killed herself? I can't wait for the new series Omen of the stars. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) i did notice yeah but hollyleaf didn't mean to kill herself. man i thought she and mousewhisker would get together though. i think that cinderheart and lionblaze wuold make a perfect couple though^_^ Well I don't do this very often, but, Welcome to the wiki! Its wonderful to have another (and what appears to be) very experienced artist! Its great to have you join us and I hope to see much more of your work in time to come. =) yes I f you wish to make your own colorful sparkly signature, you can visit my page and there is a link to a tutorial (for though I see someone has already put a link up :) ) Anyways, welcome! Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 15:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) dear sambrook, yes i am an experienced artist but those are pictures i found of the internet. i have been drawing very well with the help of a friend of mine but the pictures on my page are things that someone else drew but reminded me of a few characters of mine, so i put them on so you would get what zaroc looks like. i will try to put MY (emphases on MY) art on this wiki. i just saw them and clicked copy so, sorry i confused u yes the picture in the middle of my user page is my own personal fanart. ^-^ YEAH!!! i finaly found out how to put my own art on. the ferret with the pants and the otter with the birth mark are not owned by me!!!!!!!!!! FINALY i got rid of the pictures i did not draw so as not to confuse anyone. thanks for the pic! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) your welcome! i was running out of ideas then i read Alanna of southsward and had a little flash of ispiration. glad you like it! what theme songs do you have? I use So Far Away by Staind for Martin and Breaking the Habit for Felldoh Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) i dont have anything on youtube but there is jacobs dream for martin, love like this for Caru and Krooven, one way or another for Grath and bleeding love for shogg WOW!!! Hey Kaylin....is that ya name..or can I call ya that? Have ya noticed only four users here are ferrets: *Captain Conza *Frentiza Kozdru *You *Me :How weird is that?!?! [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|''Kaylan Sozker]] 20:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) no that is not MY name. howver that is my characters name. please call me Ferretmaiden. why does your user name sound like my character??!! im diying of confuson! yeah youre right! there ar'nt many ferrets here! : *Shrugs and shakes head* Donno why our character names are alike, I just thought up something! Right'o Ferretmaiden! [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|Kaylan Sozker]] 20:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) well any who, glad to have you on the wiki matey! -Ferretmaiden Thanks for the pic. :D Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC) you're welcome! Hey Ferretmaiden, I did a random pic of you. Hope you like it. By the way, People on this wiki prefer to be answered on their own talk page, but it doesn't really matter, I used to do the same. And you're supposed to sign talk pages with four tildes (that's ~~~~). If you want a cool signature then just click here. Cheers mate, --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I am revising RTN. The unfinished revised version is in my blog under Return to Noonvale All basic plot lines with be kept with a few changes . . . Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Ill get on it asap! :(P.s wonderful descripion!) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 21:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you! [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 00:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Images As a general rule concerning fanart, it should be appropriate to ask the illustrator if you can display his/her fanart on your userpage. In terms of what you're referring to, it's going to be deleted. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Go ahead You can use them if you want Faunman 20:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Images Drawings of weapons do not classify as "fan art" here, and this has been discussed before. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you pal for helping me change my Avatar! And in [[User blog:Martin2/Wars|'WTM2S']], ('W'ars '''T'hat M'artin'2 S'tarted), who side are you on? *'Team 1 (Not Named) - LadyAmber88, Pinednace, Shieldmaiden, Chris, Merlock, Bluestripe, and WildloughRhulain *'The Shannara Avengers' - Martin2, Silverfalcon, Umrag, Samantha, Verminfate, and Me *'Team 3 (Not Named)' - Prard So who side are you on? (JOIN ME!!) [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Flying Fox']] 20:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You should show to make a Avatar because summer is almost here and more users might be coming. (Martin started the war with LadyAmber88) [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Flying Fox']] 20:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Faunman I am not a college graduate and i didnt have user page because i forgot to. i now have a user page. Faunman 21:34, 2 June 2009 (UTC) If your going to use my images then i would apreciate some credit for them. Faunman 21:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) WTM2S Not entirley true. Blizzard started it with LA88 on her fan fic Fate of Nine, and then we moved it off onto the War to end all Wars..--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) college Someone else asked me about college but i thought it was you. sorry. thank you for giving me credit for the pictures. Faunman 23:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you for helping with my avatar Faunman 00:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) yeah... I agree with your analogy to the never ending song... its fun for a little while, but it gets tedious. The thing I notice about most people is that they will do whatever it takes to make themselves win... here's another example; When I was younger, I would imagine stories and play them out as the main character, beating all odds.. Destroying half a million well trained warriors with a slashes of my almighty blade and invincible armor (okay, maybe I was a tiny bit more modest) but not all the time. See this was my way of running away from reality and truth. while I will say I did conceive some pretty awesome stories, Its besides the point. The thing was I imagined I could destroy any thing and everyone with a flick of my wrist--I was next to God. I could summon the most powerful shadow, light and all elements in between into my command. What my point is (and no I don't imagine that anymore, I do however put myself im more "Realistic situations" If I'm REALLY bored and sitting on abranch in my tree.)is that when you put oh say 10 people who all have this state of mind that their character is invincible, nothing happens. A lot of the time, I will see people saying "I throw a knife into "so and so's" heart." yet, so and so will say "The knife bounces uselessly off my impenetrable armor" :Which is why I am a little cautious about introducing people to Redwall MUCK. :So yes, it is just pointless and frustrating because people want to be indestructible, but no one is willing to say "I'm dead" I totally agree with you. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 03:02, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yep!--Thel' Vomadore Join me int he War of Wars! Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 10:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i need help with my signature I need to get my signature to be improved could you help? --Colonel Acelin 15:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC)colonel acelin check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic title says all --Colonel Acelin 16:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) If she dies FM, I'm gonna get you!!!! [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Fox']] 00:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. The bad thing has been revealed...sort of. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping me change my Avatar! Deanna Taggerung 23:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, fellow Jesus Freak! it is so good that you are not afraid to admit it! KIU! and thank you for welcoming me! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 15:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) thanks well, I dont think people can track me by just saying what state I live in, and there are many homschoolers everywhere, so I dont think I have much to worry about. but thank you for the concern! ok, I will! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 16:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Could you read my new story Klairzyn of Kotir please? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Can you please read my fan fiction The Deadly Beauty of Redwall ? [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 18:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Uh, I haven't tried honestly! I can though, acctually, is swart sixclaw a ferret? I drew one of him and viel a while ago, but it turned out pretty crummy. PS, I love your pictures! I'm working on a new style along with that of realistic peeps. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 01:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) no, I haven't seen that movie, what's it 'bout? Oh, and a tip for you is to never let yourself be discouraged by comparing, the only person you should compare yourself with IS yourself, that, I think, would help lots of people. But I'm gonna try an' draw a ferret, I did do a stoat, and thier simaler, see?-->-- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:54, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Is your friend under 13? If so, then she has to wait until she turns 13 to join. But what I did was change the year of my birth so insted of saying I was born in 1996, I said I was born in 1995 and it let me join.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Woah! Cybercatmia's best friend! Yeah, that does explain it! I saw some of her art on YouTube.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) You're so lucky to have a friend in real life who shares your intrests. I had one who like Redwall, but we didn't see each other that much because we lived like half an hour away from each other and then I had to move. You're so lucky.*sighs in envy*--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Lucky! My dad hates sleepovers. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I'm working on a couple fan fics, you can check 'em out if you want! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 22:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Picture Okay, FM, take a shot at this: my character Fren is a ferret around thirteen winters old, but is small for her age(like me--hurr). She has brown fur and blue eyes, and wears a green tunic with a sling wrapped around her waist. She has darker headfur which is long and is pulled back into a ponytail that flows down her back. She also owns a dagger, but her holding it is optional. Having read Fren's Quest, I'm sure you know a bit bout her backstory. You don't have to do it, but it's up to you :) Thanks, iFren Can you show me how to fly? 15:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Dual I have a new blog called dual, it's very fun and you get to kill people!!!!!!! YAY! It's not like wars, not at all please come see it.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 15:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! Could you draw Sarah Wavegull for me? She's an ottermaid of thirteen seasons, has reddish-brown fur, blue eyes flecked with green, has a high side ponytail, wears a tan dress with a pink sash, and weilds a morning star which is a typre of mace. Thanks!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can skip the pony.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You drew me, so I drew your characters.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the pic! ^_^ You're fast xD iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Can you tell your friend for me that I like her drawings? I watched like three of her slide-shows...Does she do lessons? LOL! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Where did you learn to draw that way? Where did you learn to draw that way? I always like learning new drawing styles. Did you get it from a book or was it like a TV show or something where the animation was like that? P.S. I like your drawings! Very cool! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you think so. By the way, what is MTW? That's good advice, too! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I've been taking your advice! It's really fun to draw-but I can't do arms too good! Errgg... Practice makes perfect though! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I'll draw you as soon as I'm done with the one before you! It'll be ready soon, though. Finished (inking) the drawing! I watched LOTR last night, so I had three hours to doodle and watch Frodo do stuff. Here's the pic! I need to Photoshop it still, of course. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) THANKEE FER THE PIC! I LOVE IT!!--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 17:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The Picture is Done, fully Colored! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Weird We both have vermin becoming Abbey Warriors. With you, it's Juni, with me it's Sunfur. Weird, huh?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC) hey! shut up, girl, you are soooo not old fashioned!!! aaaahhhhh! they have a movie!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I gotta watch it!!!! Rock on to us Rabbit lovers!! heehee! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 01:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I've been taking your advice about drawing. I went to Cybercatmia's deviantart and have been doing her little 'how to draw' stuffs. Very fun!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 01:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'm having trouble trying to comment on your water wars blog. I just thought I'd tell you incase everyone seemed to stop all a sudden, because I can't make a comment for some unknown reason. It might just be my computer though.--User:Neildown 14:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I've been trying to draw Redwall TV style like you! This is what I drew (that is good and not copied from the computer..heh heh heh...) I made it because I do a quilting class and am going to (maybe) make this picture out of scraps of fabric and put it on a school bag. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 21:34, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I think Ripfang was the dude in Lord Brocktree and the searatty guy who got killed in Mossflower... maybe his real name could be something but he was given a new name as part of being put in disguise? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 23:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Piccy! I drew Meeka Swiftblade! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) i luff you!! Thanks for putting that on my page !!! ^^ this is why you are my best friend!!!^^( and are you still coming over to my house and so on?) hey, wasuup? Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 16:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!?!? we no friends, anymore???!?!?!?!?! *wipes away tear* Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 16:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) no, just saying hi. HI!! lol. sooo.... you still think a vermin would fall for me? :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 16:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I see... yeah, I can see why someone would fall for that! hey, nice accent, BTW!! good job! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 17:05, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ooohhhh... let me think... well, in me fan fic I'm a stoat, a corsair, and she is alot like Sil, only a baddy. and the answer to your other question.... I dont think any from jaques books (I haven't read alot), but if from a fan fic, probably Vargo, from Verminfates TLOEI. he is BAD!! though, he drowns.... oh well. as a baddy, my name is Vizelle. Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 17:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) heehee.. you are a ferret! thats cool!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 17:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) oooohhh!!! I like it!! thats really good!! KIU! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 17:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi I'm Rellu please visit the Angarfa's website www.cbadger.webs.com Thanks Rellu Idea for Redwall Parodies Ya know in Rakkety Tam when Tam says he can't imagine Abbott Humble taking to the sword?Well I do!*the Redwallers are eating dinner as usual.Two mice are talking happily when Humble comes out of nowhere with the sword of martin, eyes red with Bloodwrath.Humble slashes at one of the mice, killing him.Humble stops and walks away.The other mouse falls to his knees on the floor, crying.Then he pulls out a knife and kills himself. The End :)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) .................... Oh.... sorry then for wasting your time.I'll try to think of something funny.I'm not funny but I'll try!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Funny Ideas? Gorath singing to Vizka and his crew:Can't touch this!I'm too hot to touch!You can't put THIS fire out!(It's okay if it's not funny, I'm just trying to help me matey think of some ideas) or how about this?Cluny's horde:Cluny!Cluny!Cluny!After the horde stops for a moment, a lone rat cheers out:Cluny!Cluny!Everybeast turns and glares at him.Then the rat stops.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I hope we become better friends.It's not that ewe aren't friends but we're not good friends.Oh, if anyone says my ideas are dumb and think you made them up, they're gonna have to talk to me first cause I made up those dumb ideas!Nobeast will laugh at you because of my dumb ideas!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Well, half the time I don't see half of those thousand other people and you are on alot and I am, too.You always seem to be were everyone elses is so you're like the others(in a good way).You seem nice, too.Those are my reasons. P.S, I love The Andy Griffith Show and I Love Lucy, too!The Gorath joke is cause Gorath is called Gorath the Flame, he is too hot to touch.Plus, he killed Vizka so yah.:D-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 14:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) What happened to River Wars?- Neildown I'm on the shoutbox(little thing on Widget Dashboard). Wanna talk there?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Okey. Wadyawanna chat about?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I GTG. Talk tomorrow!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ooh! Ohh! 1) SO sorry about your cat! That's always sad. 2) I has an idea!!! Okay, your cat could be like the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grand kid of Gingivere or one of the other cats of Redwall. They found him when he was a kitten and brought him up (like Outcast of Redwall...WITH A TWIST!!). He could then like leave because he was getting restless and wanting to do bad things (like steal and stuff). He could then find his mother/father/another wildcat who is his 'friend' who is trying to take over Redwall and then must decide if he goes with his parent/'friend' and kills all the friends he ever had or stick with his friends!!!!! I think (but this is entirely up to you) he should pick GOOD ('cause Veil didn't), but have a really really really really really hard time with it. They (the bad guys) try to kill him, but the Redwallers stop them (yay!!). After they win the battle, he cries a little bit about how he loved them (friend/parent) but they should have been good. He then apologizes for being a weirdo back when he was young and lives at Redwall. A happy story ending!! Yay!!! Is that okay? It's totally up to you, but I just thought you might like that idea. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) sig test! --FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! What if in your fan fiction somebody (a verminny dude) insults him and says he's too weak/dumb/stupid/cowardly/whatever to be the ancestor of kitty warlords and then your cat is like, "Oh yeah?" Slap!! or SMACK!! Stupid vermin. Don't mess with this kitty!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I've seen all that stuff your uploading! Very cool! I like the Ferret Taggerung and the hare! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well, where I is I haven't eaten dinner yet...so yeah. Probably because of time differences. I also went to see Star Wars today. I was gone for a few hours. AWESOME MOVIE!!!! I will try to work on Villains on Ice, but I have two projects (a character for Silva and an Art Trade wit Mauran) so after that I'll update... I have a slideshow of the most recently uploaded pics...soo I've been flipping threw them. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) To be honest, it took me a while to figure out what it was! I'm not too bright when it comes to faces other than stuff like :) and :D and stuff like that. But, winking can be very fun and sassy! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *mouth dropps open* you want ME to give YOU an art lesson?!?!?! Wow…I thought I was the worst artist on here. well, sure. Mebbe sometime tomorrow. I’ll upload some kind of tutoral. And I’d love an art lesson from u too. :) Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you, FM, I'm glad you enjoyed my art! I will consult you as an art judge for future pics as well as Mauran Axestripe, because I do need critiques. --Neildown TalkPage 13:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Viva la Peaceful Woodlanders and nice ferrets! Yay!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Huh? OOOHHH!!! Okay. Nevermind then. I’m horrible at reading stuff. Sorry. And sure. I’d like a lesson.*scratches head* I cant believe how stupid I am. Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 22:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I am!!! Why do you think I failed almost every single math test?! Well, I’d like help on otters. I was just looking at some of my older drawings earlier and ithey were anything but good. And I just finished drawing a couple of otters and they look better, but not good either. I felt kinda like I wanted to stop drawing. :( Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 01:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Toonces and Bane Yay! i luff the pic of bane you did!!! sweetness!!! anyhoo... about the Toonces thingy...he could be the son of guinevere anf sandigomm then become a redwaller, then there is a random bad guy that wants to take over the world and there is a bloody battle... death... and he dies bravely, defending Martin and Skipper from being made pincushions by rolling up in a ball with them on his belly, covering them totally. you like?<:3( )~ 19:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior - black as a moonless night and swift as the rapids! Holt Menoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Hey. I did what you told me to do. Some of them look like the same style you do. Anyway, I cant copy any of them. I don’t know why but I just cant. It just ends up looking worst than my style. Any tips? Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 15:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Pictures Yeah, both of those sounds fine! I am going to the beach today but I'll try to work on the pic of you tomorrow or Sunday and will work on Aren when I get back from my aunt's house. Do you have any ideas about Aren? Maybe like looking out at the sea longingly or something... I'm gonna be busy between all of my projects!!! -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds fine! I think I'll try to sketch Aren and you now while I'm watching Star Wars. The Death Star!! Oh noes!! I'm such a Sci-fi geek... -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! could you draw a picture of Verza? He is a fifteen year old ferret in the (very distantly) upcoming fanfic based off the info I put on the polls n your page, well anyway, he is a corsair, he has a giant saber in each paw, a scabbard for each on his back, cross-belts on his chest, a (search this) giant dadao(sword) in a scabbard on the belt he carries around his waist, and a broad cutlass on the other side, on each cross-belt he has two curved daggers and a dao(search this too)sword in a scabbard on the front of his belt, he is wearing a black headband, a torn brown tunic, a gray-black coat, he has a scar going from the leftside of his forehead, across the front of his face, down to the right side of his collarbone, he has two short fang-like teeth coming out from under his upper lip, he is in a careful but ready battle-stance, so you think you can draw him?--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Alright, fair enough, he only has one, saber, two straight daggers, no cutlass, but still has the dadao, or you choose between the two, and no dao, his fur is gray with black tattoo like markings going up his arms, and he has a flame shaped scar over his right eye, and a circle around his left, thanks--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Yep, that's fine, haha, well there is one way to get better, practice! Okay, no dadao, no cutlass, in fact, you can just make him have one saber, and the daggers can be in his waist belt, the tattoos can be juska, but only on his arms, that alright, and yeah, having a "gazzilion" weapons is a guy thing, at least to me!--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Yes, please! That would be great! What is it? hehehehheheh! I'm SO excited, tommorow, I'll be fourteen seasons (years) Old! -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 15:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I think I might attempt a shrew. Moles are odd little fellers, cute but their noses would coase difficulty. Hedgehogs are rather tricky for their many quills. But yes, you are indeed true! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I just drew a shrew!! Yay! AND it turned out nice!! Double yay!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Would you like stab me with one of your daggers if I drew you with hair? Yes, I realize that technically it is impossible but you look so awesome with it...I also might be tweaking the pose, too, cause it looks a little weird as of the moment. Also...would you be upset if they are just drawn? Showing a dagger as it is about to be thrown from the front view is very tricky and looks a bit odd. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. I tottally get it. I'll erase. I'll just focus all of my hair skillz on the next one. What is it, by the way? I mean, I am sooo swamped, it won't make any difference. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) OOOOOOOH. Okay. *slaps head* It wasn't very good anyways...I'll upload it when I'm done with the other, too. That way you can pick :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll get started once I finished the other pic. Would you be too mad if I gave her just a really short haircut? Only bangs might look a bit odd...? Also, it'll take me a while to Photoshop them because I have like...*counts on fingers* seven projects, eight counting the newest one. And I'm also leaving for another week in like two weeks. So sorry if it takes a while :) AND ALSO I'm trying to do old style cartoon stuff. So it will be a bit. But I will put your stuff in the magical machine right fourth and fifth. Then all my other stuff :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ----[[User:Ferretmaiden|FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! ]] 21:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Wikis ----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 18:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nope, it's free. You can learn more about Wikia's service at www.wikia.com -- LordTBT Talk! 03:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :The color scheme and backgrounds for this site were all custom designed by me. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'm horrible with braids but this will be good practice :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry that one says for Silva but its for you...typo. I'll Photoshop them ASAP. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) OH!!! I must be feeling stupid today. That is a knife...LOL!! Well..it's supposed t' be. Umm...You want me to re-do it? By the way, I can photoshop out the braid on Meeka and also its REALLY REALLY REALLY hard to draw someone holding a knife by the blade because you can't grip it like a spear or whatever unless you want a big giant wound on yer hand so its like she's holding the hilt. I can also do a re-do if you want but I'm I only have like two more pieces of sketch paper...*sniff* If you have a photo you want me to use for reference that would be useful, too. I also am bad at braids...sorry. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) And also I know what's wrong...I didn't give her a long enough neck!! *slaps head* Going to go get a piece of paper. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Working on a re-do. Yeah, the other one is a bit odd looking so this one will hopefully be better. Hope you like it!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm drawing the redo right now, so if you have anything you want in it, now would be the time to tell me!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) This one is looking like 100x better. I'm still working on the legs 'cause they look odd, but I started from scratch and it looks good! The head looks much more like you, too. I'll take a quick pic of the head and show you :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I had to hold it up 'cause the camera's on me computer. I didn't want them there! Couldn't help it though. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Do you talk like ze rest of ze ermine? With ze Germen auchsent? Eet iz vary vun to do, espicahlly ven you know ze Germen alphebet. Auf Wiedersehen! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Shy...let me think...is der Alizen a gud name? (Ermine accents are soo fun!!!) Vhat about Genivive? Er Samantha, er Thylanie or Cylan? Do you vant it like a nermal name er a more...creitive one? I can count up to ten in German and say 'hello' and 'good bye' and 'Speak German?" and 'dog' and some more words... Ich sprechen winzig Deustch. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Vell vhat bes an ermine then?! Aren't they ze zame?! I'm feeling in a 'Princes Kurda' mood today. Well, not really. I'm not angry. Just acting like she would be if she could text...and wasn't dead... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) What kind of accent should my character (Kailee) have? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) That's pretty! Use that one. I'm not too good with comin' up wit names. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) OOOH! A white shtoat is an ermine. Sorry. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Why, you young ferrety thing you! There is nothin' to make fun about we hare's most intellegtigable dialect! You odd, albino ferrets from Rift-thingie have the most peculiar way of speaking, wot! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Und nein, Ich will nicht essen muffin. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) No! You young scallywag, simply I was learning the German dialect! Simply jokin' with all the albino and stuff, ye know. No offense to ye. We hares like to joke, wot! And actually, an ermine is a white stoat, or a stoat in it's winter coat. Bet it's jolly warm to keep the blighters warm, too, wot wot! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) You just must be special. Also, I said in German "And no, I would not like to eat a muffin." --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm almost done with the ole picture! Lookin' pretty jolly well good, wot! No more odd lookin' ferret pictre for you! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Cool!! "Vy are ve doing this?" "No, say 'Why are we doing this?'" "Vy are ve doing this?!" "No! Make the 'wuh' sound!" "Vuh." "NO!!" Also I scanned the pic!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) If you want. I can also fix ze neck. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) You want it longer or thinner or both? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) No, its fine! No offense is taken. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The thing is, though, I can't increase it too too much or else I'll have to erase the head or move most of the body down. I did mov the body down a littl bit and increase it by about like an inch. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hahahaha! This is no biggie. This looks WAAAAAAAY better than the other one and I might tweak it some more, too. I like drawing, so its like people to ask you do you fav hobbie! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The squirrel was really fun to draw. I would dress like her...I added gloves too. Was that ok? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I finished your squirrel! I loved the way the sketch turned out so I photoshopped it out of order. Oh well! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I saw! Very cool! Someone's been busy! I would be too if I hadn't had three more pics to do...:( Maybe I'll save those for tomorrow...:D I really liked drawing her 'cause she reminded me of...*cough* me cause I have hair like her and stuff. The one of Meeka and Rund is very cool. Another "Awww!" moment! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) My office (well, more like my family's office) is littered with sketches I've done. I need to clean up :) I might try to draw somethin' right now. All your stuff has inspired me to draw a character I'm working on. He's a teenage otter named Jake. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:55, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, baby! That is an AWESOME char! I will TOTALLY draw her! That's the kind of animals I like, fierce maidens! I can totally picture meeka like that... "DIE SCUM!" She just has that type of bravery and spunk. :D I'm excited! YAY! (it'll take maybe two days at most to get it on with my new anime style) -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 21:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) PS, can you draw Merlock the second? He's a young mouse that wears a low cut tunic with short sleeves (it's green) and khaki capris and boots. He's holding a shield as if to block something, and his face looks like he's facing unbeatable odds and he's taking it on with the disposition which he knows he's probably gonna die but doesn't care. He also has a sword kinda like the one on the sig pic you gave me. -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 21:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi FM. I just saw that you were on and wanted to say 'hi' and stuff. I also drew a funny picture. Here it is: You like? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Cluny's right behind with Road Rage in his golf cart xD I thought I would draw a dumb pic of Slagar...I'm feelin' in that kinda mood right now. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) What should I draw? I'm bored...and I don't want to do anymore photoshopping (but I probably will force myself to... if you don't tell me what to draw!) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I dunno...possibly. So Kiltch or Grath? Or maybe both...? Perhaps Klitch could be like flirting with you (I can handle that better, if you get my drift) and then like Silva or something says something sassy and he gets slapped or something like that. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You like Gruven? Wasn't he kinda...dumb...in the Taggerung? I loved Deyna sooooooooooo much in that book!! That's my fave book...lotsa people like it...I wonder why? Okay, didn't you cry HARD in Outcast of Redwall? It made me cry when Veil(Mix the letters up-evil!!) would be mean to...whats her name? Sorry, haven't read it in several months. He was mean to her...:( But, he was nice in the end. :) That also made me cry... Oh well either way you're gonna be sad!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. I notice that too! Sometimes when I make a play or a project or whatever with other kids in my class I give myself a small role. Probably 'cause I feel like I'd be over bearing or something if I did. Well, technically it's redwall villains so I'm not a redwall villain and its funnier to see Cluny and Slagar's anticts. They're more interesting than me...I don't get into fights and make muffins much :) I'll draw Klitch first. Anything special in mind? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:53, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah...I'm horrible with names. I'll remember this now though... Byrony!! Byrony!! Byrony!! Okay. Better. I also like Martin though...I feel sorry for him sometimes; he lost his love, his friend, can never tell anyone...:( --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) But...cowards are so...cowardly!! I like Martin and Deyna and the like...also Gonff and the Mask are cool. One of my fav quotes is from Martin and Gonff. When I get my book back (I'm loaning it to the pastor of my church who reads Redwall!) I'll find the quote. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I have an idea for a pic of him; you'll like it! But it'll be a surprise!! It'll be done quick-ish, with luck. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. But after I'm done with Klitch- I'm horribly slow at reading Fan Fics, don't know why. By the way, did you draw that cat (is it a cat?) for your avatar? It's cool! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) It's looking...oh gosh this is hard to say *takes deep breath* cute so far. I can't believe I just said that Klitch is looking...cute... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Almost Ready to Scan Klitch That sounds weird. Oh well. Anyways, I'm almost done. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I drew two pictures. Both for you. I'll upload them soon :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! A tip for mice is to make the snouts short and rounded, not pointed. Other than that, and thier short bodies, it's pretty much the same. Thanks again! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ferretmaiden! Don't you DARE tell anyone who i am on deviantArt!! please don't!!! and if anyone already knows, i will deny it!! <:3( )~ 14:22, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior YAY!! Yore paws are getting so much better!!!! *gasps* well done, young grasshopper. *bows all kung fooy and mystic-like to Ferretmaiden* <:3( )~ 14:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior-black as a moonless night and swift as the raging rapids! I AM OTTERWARRIOR!!!!!!! I did something new with the highlights...she's like facing a big stage light or the sun or something :) Sorry for the wait!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Can you draw me; Layla Goldeneyes? Details are on my user page! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] 21:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Tuck the Ferret Tuck the ferret is Bane's future mate, he's white and brown and is extremely handsome, although he has one flaw... a giant,huge , scar on his back, the result from an attempt to save a badgerlord from the Bloodwrath. only if you agree to though, i don't want to force you. Oh, and BTW, I am coming over, sometime this next week, if your parental units agree ^^! See ya! --<:3( )~ 03:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior- Black as the night and swift as th Mossflower winds!! I AM OTTERWARRIOR!!!!!! SWIFTBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEE! HERE SHE IS! (I'm gonna photoshop her as soon as I'm done with Sassi silva) -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 20:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Because of your name change I did another picture of ye. Hope you like it. If you want (though you probably won't) you can use it as your userbox pic.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one''']] 01:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) AH! you blew my secret!!!! tricksy little ferret is more like it!!!! go read my comments... ggggrrrrr.... *pout* now I gotta update!!! how did you guess? Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yah!! I'm updating the fan fic right now. Yay!! I thought of something...a possible sequel to RV:OI... a story about the Redwall heroes (Martin, Matthias, Dandin, Mariel, Samkin, etc.) and maybe their lives in Mossflower City. I need ideas...I don't know what they'll be doing and such... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC)